Tales of a Pellow Fort
by Slytherins-Awesome-Anomaly
Summary: Denmark and Norway have some "fun" inside a pillow fort and a certain Swede and his "wife" bear witness to the show. Transferred from my former affiliation The Norgie Saga.


Tales of a Pillow Fort.

Norway often wondered about his Danish companion, even after being with him for hundreds and hundreds of years the Dane still did things that Norway did not understand.

He knew very well, too well in fact, that Denmark was prone to unexplainable tendencies so the Norwegian should have expected Denmark to do what he was doing just now.

It was midmorning; he'd just taken a shower and was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of black coffee. The morning started out stranger than most mornings, for one, when he woken up in Denmark's bed it was lacking, well, Denmark himself. The Dane didn't ever wake up early and often times Norway would to fight Denmark to be released from his vice hold around him.

Norway knew it was just the Dane's over protectiveness that made him do this. Out of a fear that stemmed from their hundred-year separation that he'd lose him again. As though if the Dane didn't keep hold of Norway, Sweden might take him away.

He knew this, even if Denmark didn't tell him, so he never scolded Denmark for it.

Norway had looked all over the house and could not find Denmark anywhere; nothing was out of place in the house except for a small pile of pillows and blankets sitting in the middle of the living room.

He'd thought to tell Denmark to pick up his mess as Sweden and Finland were coming for a visit, but he just couldn't find the Dane.

Which is why he now sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee, he convinced himself that Denmark would come out of wherever he was hiding soon enough.

Once he looked up from his coffee cup and caught sight of a blanket tail, trailing on the ground. Norway blinked and kept watching the door, sure enough Denmark ran past it wearing a little helmet, which sat lopsided on his head that was terribly reminiscent of his uniform hat, and what looked like a suit of pillow-armor.

The Dane went past the door several seconds later overloaded with pillows and more blankets.

At this point Norway had set his cup down and was making to get up and figure out what Denmark was doing, he braced himself for what mess Denmark was making in the living room.

"Den—," he started but then stopped; the furniture had been quickly rearranged to support the expertly placed pillows and blankets. Again Denmark was nowhere to be found He blinked again and regained his train of thought, "Danmark?"

Denmark's head popped out from under one of the blankets and smiled when he spotted Norway, "God morgen Norgie."

"Denmark, what the Hell are you doing? You know we're having company in an hour right, Finland and Swede—," He was cut off by Denmark's hand over his mouth as they both toppled back onto a pile of pillows.

"Don't say his name Norgie, he is the _enemy_," Denmark whispered as if even uttering the Swede's name would bring about some horrible disaster.

Norway pushed his hand away and shoved Denmark's fat pillow-clad body off of him. "Okay I'll ask you again, what the Hell are you doing, pick up this mess."

Denmark stood up now and readjusted his armor, "I'm making a Pellow Fortress Norgie," he said nonchalantly as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?" Norway furrowed his eyebrows together, too bemused with the mess to even gripe at Denmark for his use of the word "Pellow".

"Because, _he's _going to be here, I need to hide you from him, he might try to steal you away from me again, so I'm making an Impenetrable Pellow Fortress to protect you from him."

Norway softened his gaze to something close to sympathy, "Denmark that happened a long time ago, you have to put it out of your head. I'm here; Sweden isn't going to take me away from you again."

Denmark's eyes flashed fire and Norway knew he'd struck a nerve, it had to be said though; some things were better left in the past. Denmark could never agree with this, and he'd often questioned Norway on how he could be so forgiving of the "Swedish Bastard".

Norway hadn't forgiven Sweden for what he'd done after the Napoleonic Wars, he'd just pushed it from his mind; it didn't affect what was happening now almost 200 years later. Norway could forget, Denmark couldn't, nor could he forgive the Swede.

He'd left out many details of his union with Sweden, things that Denmark didn't need to know and it was just better if he didn't.

It was one of those little things they just had to work around; it couldn't be fixed. So he never blamed Denmark for stubbornly refusing to put the past behind him.

To, show his sympathy for Denmark he leaned down and picked up a pillow, "Where do you want this to go?"

The ire in Denmark's eyes extinguished itself and he smiled at Norway, "Put it on top of that one Norgie," he pointed to a small pillar.

Norway traipsed through the clutter and placed the pillow where Denmark had indicated.

Denmark walked to where he stood and wrapped his arms around Norway's waist, "Jeg elsker dig Norge, thanks for putting up with me for so long."

Norway turned to face Denmark and smiled a little, "Jeg elsker deg Danmark."

With the work cut in half, Norway and Denmark were able to put the fortress together in half an hour; Denmark had done most of it. Norway watched Denmark mostly, fitting the bed things together so they would not collapse; it was the same care the Dane took when building with his Legos.

He wasn't perfect; Norway would come home to the house being almost completely destroyed sometimes. But the Dane tried so hard for Norway to prove that he wasn't useless.

"It's done," Denmark declared stoically as if this were some grand feat in a raging battle like that of so many of the wars Denmark and Sweden had waged against each other.

The Norwegian fought the urge to roll his eyes at how serious the Dane took himself, and nodded.

"Get in," Denmark said abruptly.

Norway gritted his teeth to stop his protest, he could humor Denmark a little while longer couldn't he, and instead he nodded and crawled through the low doorway into the surprisingly spacious pillow fortress.

Denmark joined him a second later, undoing his pillow armor and placing two of them on the quilt-covered floor, one for him and one for Norway, then motioned for Norway to lie down.

Norway did and breathed in the scent of the pillow, the scent he was so partial to, Denmark's scent.

Denmark lay down after him and pulled Norway to his chest; Norway tucked his head under Denmark's chin and molded his body to the Dane's. Denmark, in turn, wrapped his arms tighter around the Norwegian.

Norway smiled into Denmark's chest, nuzzling it, saying nothing. Denmark kissed the top of his head, grabbing and holding Norway's hand, the Norwegian blushed when the Dane, whether consciously or unconsciously, began singing a Danish lullaby.

"Stop that," Norway said half-heartedly.

"You love it," Denmark whispered but stopped nevertheless.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Norway listening to the slow steady beating of Denmark's heart, Denmark smiling to himself that he had his Norgie with him.

Eventually they fell asleep wrapped up in each other as much as possible.

Denmark was the first to wake up, the reason being Norway shifting in his sleep, moaning softly and grabbing at the front of his shirt. There was also the unexpected hardness pressing against his thigh.

The Dane groaned at the sudden wave of lust he felt and rolled onto his back bringing Norway with him. This action made the Norwegian wake up and he promptly flushed scarlet when he realized what was going on between them in that non-existent space down there.

Norway tried to push himself off of Denmark but he wouldn't let him leave, opting instead to sit up and move just so, so that Norway was straddling him.

"Denmark release me now," Norway tried but couldn't wriggle out of Denmark's grasp.

Denmark smirked and shook his head.

"D-Danmark, I-I mean it—," Norway stammered.

"Norge, don't fight me," Denmark whispered, grabbing Norway's hands.

Norway put his hands on Denmark's chest but the Dane's strength was too much and he was pulled down into a deep and passionate kiss.

The Norwegian broke it several seconds later and found his fingers going to the buttons on the Dane's shirt, popping them open one by one and every time while he did so he kissed the newly exposed skin. Lower and lower until he went until he was able to pull the rest of the shirt off of Denmark's torso, he discarded it out of the entrance of the pillow fortress so there'd be more room.

Denmark pushed his hands up Norway's shirt trailing along the sensitive skin that was his stomach and chest, occasionally running the pad of his thumb over his smaller mans pert nipples, relishing the sounds Norway made when he did this.

"Nok, Danmark," he grunted.

Denmark nodded and proceeded to pull Norway's shirt over his head again discarding it out the entrance to the pillow fortress.

Norway ran his hands up Denmark's stomach and chest, resting them loosely around his neck, his fingers just barely grazing the nape. Slowly he lowered his head and captured Denmark's lips in his, the Dane met his kiss eagerly. Several seconds this continued while Norway's fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of Denmark's trousers, soon those and his underwear joined their shirts outside the fort.

"No fair, Norgie, you have too much on, your pants, take them off," Denmark commanded, "Or I'll do it."

Norway's eyes darkened a shade, making quick work of removing the rest of his clothes.

Now nothing lay between them, just skin kissing skin and other things beside that.

Norway swallowed uncomfortably, were they really going to do this in a pillow fort?

According to Denmark, yes, and he wasted no time in flipping their positions so he was on top.

Norway kissed Denmark again and guided his hand to his length, "Touch me…"

Denmark complied, clasping his hand around Norway, stroking him to complete hardness, Norway chanting in his ear the entire time.

"Stop, now," Norway breathed.

Denmark didn't need to be told what that meant so he reached for the lube he'd so cleverly concealed in one of the pillows for this exact occasion.

The Norwegian heard the cap open and glared at the Dane, "So, you knew this would happen?" he accused.

"No, but I hoped it would," Denmark lied and silenced any other indictment Norway could throw at him with a messy open-mouth kiss.

Norway wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck deepening the kiss while his partner blindly prepared him.

Denmark, when he'd deemed them both ready, unhooked Norway's arms from around his neck and slowly pushed himself in.

Norway hissed as Denmark pushed further and further into him, why did he always have to be so slow at first.

"I don't want to hurt you, that's why," Denmark answered.

Norway realized he'd said that aloud when he hadn't meant to and blushed, even as Denmark was buried deep inside his body.

The Dane laughed and kissed Norway lightly before pulling back and pushing back in, quickly, possibly heeding the Norwegian man's plea.

Norway sighed loudly then arched his back when Denmark hit his prostate right away, "Faster…" he moaned breathily, digging his nails into Denmark's shoulders.

With that Denmark sped up his thrusts, eventually losing his established rhythm in the throes of passion. He was close, but not close enough and had to silence his moaning with another kiss while Norway locked his legs around his back pushing him that much further into his beloved Norgie.

"Dan-Denmark, I love you," Norway looked into Denmark's eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, always," Denmark replied before being overtaken by the impending orgasm that tugged at his belly button.

Norway finished first, releasing between them, clenching around Denmark's shaft effectively bringing the Dane to completion.

When it was done the two lay panting and sharing kisses until Demark pulled out of Norway. They were silent for a couple of seconds before sitting up.

"Sve, I'm scared," an unmistakable Finnish-accented voice filled the silence.

"I know wife," the hardly coherent voice of Sweden answered Finland.

Norway turned his head and realized that they'd knocked the pillow fortress down in their moments of intimacy and had been completely visible to Sweden and his wife the entire time. "Shit, we forgot about them," he hid his face in Denmark's shoulder.

"Yo Sverige, you caught the show, remember, this is mine" Denmark said loudly and stood up, still stark naked, gesturing to Norway, "And always will be."

Sweden covered Finland's eyes and glared.

"Denmark, just stop, please, this will only get worse before it gets better," Norway blushed an even deeper shade than he already was and put his head in his hands.

Denmark, having no shame, shrugged and stepped out of the now destroyed fort toward the bedroom, "Whatever, I got laid."

Norway groaned and grabbed for his clothes in the mess. Finland emitted a noise that suggested his discomfort with the whole situation, Sweden grunted, shaking his head.

"Perhaps we can visit another time…" Norway suggested, not willing to look either of them in the face.

"That would be best," Sweden agreed and rushed his "wife" out of Denmark's house.

Norway groaned again and went quickly up the stairs to the bedroom where Denmark had disappeared. The Dane wore a satisfied smiled and was lounging on the bed, still naked, proudly.

Norway huffed and threw Denmark's clothes at him roughly, "We are not doing that doing that again."

"You know you loved it, and now he knows," Denmark said, pulling his clothes back on. "I knew they were there too."

Norway glared and clipped back his hair. Now that he was decent he sat across from the Dane, "Just go clean that up, or that is where you'll be sleeping tonight."

With that, Denmark laughed and left the room to go pick up the bed things, "You'd have to join me them, in case you noticed the lack of pellows and blankets upon my bed."

"Smug bastard," Norway hissed before joining Denmark downstairs.

"I heard that," Denmark said and kissed Norway quickly before running down the stairs with Norway hot on his heels.

A/N: By Odin, it is done, and you know what, I'm so proud of this I'm not waiting until April to post it on The Norgie Saga's anniversary.

I hope you enjoyed it, because we all know Sweden certainly didn't..

5


End file.
